Promises, Promises
by Cadence
Summary: Family stands together, right? Based on spoilers from The Promise Part 1


Title: Promises, Promises  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 5371  
Characters/Pairing: Azula, Katara, Zuko; Zuko/Mai, Zuko/Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko/Sokka/Suki  
Spoilers: The Promise Part 1 leaks  
Summary: Speculation based on The Promise Part 1. Family should stand together, right?

Azula's chambers in the asylum were irritatingly well appointed. Her bed was a four-poster, strongly resembling the one she slept in back in the palace. After some time, the doctors began to trust her, and a locking door was installed on the chamber – varnished cherry wood, like that which the new Fire Lord had chosen for repairs in the palace city itself. Apparently he had a great appreciation for irony. Or maybe not. One couldn't count on Zu-zu to quite grasp the finer nuances of things, and in any case, Azula was fairly sure the doctors hadn't mentioned the cherry pit incident to him. They called that progress, but she knew liars when she saw them and all her doctors were feeble regardless.

In her sitting room, on a low table, she kept a fruit bowl. Cherry-free, thank you. The chairs were mahogany with silk pillows. She even had a fine purple sand tea set that only Zuko ever bothered to use. Various surfaces were covered in gifts from courtiers playing the game to an indecent degree, governors who wished to curry her favor, and even the odd foreign nobleman who clearly didn't understand the lay of the political landscape.

Her view was a source of anger and unconfessed comfort, by turns. The balcony – newly accessible after a year of good behavior - overlooked the Imperial Caldera. She had positioned a chair out there, and despite herself she spent hours at a time watching the flares of light she could just make out within the palace. Sometimes she could see figures moving about on the grounds. Someone who liked to frequently the turtleduck pond. She'd wondered if lightning could reach that far.

"Well?" Zuko asked, voice cutting through her thoughts.

Azula turned her head against the back of her chair, eyes shifting from the view to her brother. He stood in full, hateful regalia in the middle of her sitting room. Her fingers twitched against the armrests – not toward fire, of course, she was cured of that – but toward the idea of twirling her hair at him. She just couldn't bother.

"You look terrible," she told him flatly.

She always told him that, although this time it was actually quite true. He looked thin, his bulky robes clearly tailored in compensation, and he looked tired. His hair was stringy and limp where it escaped from his topknot and she almost smiled. They'd look such the pair in the mirror.

"You know, I don't have time for this!" he replied.

He turned, robes flaring as he stalked toward the door. Azula rolled her eyes to herself. The only visits that didn't end with him flouncing were the ones that ended with her slamming a door on him.

"Don't be so dramatic," she told him. She pushed herself up and stood, hand steadying her on the chair. She wasn't woozy and she wasn't weak. Not anymore. They'd allowed her to begin her firebending practice again sometime ago and after her initial frustration, she'd found drive enough to push herself almost to her former strength. No, it was that other weakness she couldn't quite snuff out that made her cautious, made her wonder if she was ready to hear what Zuko was clearly there to say. Glaring at him, she continued, "Ask what you came to ask."

His jawed worked for a moment as he fought with himself, but eventually he ground out, "I need your help."

Azula's laugh choked off in her throat. If she hadn't known it was coming she might well have found herself in hysterics. As it was, she couldn't help her gaze sliding toward the balcony and the daylight beyond.

"That's rich. Finally tired of old Mai?" she asked. "I can do her in once and for all, if that's what you're after."

It was nice, soothing even to watch Zuko's temper flare. He was still easy and the old saw of her grudge against Mai – really, largely in the past now – was as reliable as ever. The flames in the chamber bent under Zuko's control, climbing higher. As much as it galled her, she couldn't even have taken them back from him if she'd tried. There was something different about his firebending now. Something he didn't share with her. Something powerful.

She wanted it.

"I need your help with the Avatar," Zuko snapped.

Azula straightened.

"Well, well. What brought this on?"

Zuko's eyes burned into hers. He misinterpreted her question, as usual.

"Father suggested it."

She exhaled a long breath, smile creeping onto her face as her mind whirled. Zu-zu continued talking – something about standing together as a family, defending their country and their people, probably something about honor – but she ignored him. After his ascent, there had been many things Azula hadn't been able to deal with. Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal had been forefront in her mind, ringing condemnation of her leadership that it was. Father's lack of trust in her, his expectation that she would fail just like Zuko had led to nothing less than her own breakdown.

But now…

"Father?" she breathed out.

Zuko swallowed, nodding slowly. That horrible, vulnerable look was in his eyes again, and Azula hated him all the more for the realization that it was in her own as well.

She licked her lips, trying to think. Everything was coming back far too fast, but all her fear was undercut for once by exhilaration. Father thought she could do this.

"I'll do it."

Katara tucked her feet beneath her as she served tea to General Iroh. He took it with great relish, breathing in a deep lungful of the aromatic steam. She suppressed a smile, giving Aang a sidelong glance. He caught her eye from across the fire at the Freedom Fighter encampment. He shrugged slightly, that air about him that meant everything was going to be fine. It was all turning for the better. She was sure he was right. Dipping her head respectfully, she handed out the last cup to Ursa.

Zuko's mother.

It still amazed her to see the woman in the flesh. Iroh had left to find Ursa so many months ago that Katara had began to lose hope she was even alive. She found herself reaching for her necklace, watery smile of her face as she gazed at the older woman. Ursa sipped her tea, expression wary and yet unfathomably poised as she considered the brew.

"Quite a delight," Iroh started. He nudged at Ursa, but she didn't acknowledge it. Iroh smiled at Katara and she found herself returning it. "You make a lovely brew, Katara. It is so exotic it makes me long for travel – which is a feat, since I've had more than enough of it!"

"Yeah, what about that?" Toph asked. She was laying on her back, facing away from the fire, arms and legs outstretched as she soaked up the 'earthy goodness.' "How'd you find Zuko's mom anyway?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Iroh said.

Sokka leaned forward eagerly and Katara couldn't help following his lead. Visits to the tea house had taught her fairly quickly that Iroh's long stories were mostly fabricated and entirely enjoyable.

"But I'm afraid we don't have the time," Ursa interrupted.

Katara sat back, hands behind her. Actually, they did have time. That was pretty much all they had, barring the brewing international incident on their hands and the war Zuko seemed insistent on reigniting. For the moment, they were just trying to keep the Yu Dao protestors and the Fire Nation citizens occupying Yu Dao from coming to blows, but she knew that couldn't last. At some point, they'd have to breach the city again, and Katara wasn't sure what that would bring. It really hadn't gone swimmingly last time.

She still couldn't believe Zuko's gall, grabbing her like that.

She bit her lip, considering her words before she looked up at Ursa.

"Fire Lady Ursa," she said. "I know we've only just met, but I really need to talk to you about your son. Maybe you can make him see reason."

"I was never Fire Lady," Ursa corrected smoothly. Her solemn face gave nothing away as she wafted the tea's steam closer.

Katara blinked and shot her brother a glance. He looked wary, a little confused by the reaction. What did that even mean?

"Yes, well, that is… About Zuko," she said forcefully, trying to regain her footing. "He's gone too far."

"And?"

Toph snorted indelicately.

"And she wants your okay to off him."

"No! That's not what I want!" she protested.

Sokka gave her an "oh, really now?" eyebrow that mostly just made her want to waterbend him into next week.

"Y'see, Princess Ursa, General Iroh, Zuko's kinda crazy. You might have noticed. Although maybe not, since it's worse when you guys aren't around. Anyway, he got the crazy idea that he'd go bad one day. So he recruited Aang to make the crazy promise to kill him if that ever happened. Now Aang and Katara think it might be happening, crazily enough." Sokka leveled an annoyed look at both Aang and Katara before looking back at Ursa. He shrugged. "I know what you're thinking. _Crazy_, am I right?"

"Sokka, it's not that simple!"

Katara looked to Aang for support. He scratched the back of his neck, looking away.

"I hate to say it, but it is that simple," he said.

Katara looked pleadingly to Ursa.

"Please don't misunderstand," she said. "I don't _want_ to harm your son."

"But you will, if you have to," Ursa said. Her amber eyes flickered with the firelight. "I understand fully."

It was days at the palace before Azula felt adequate to leave her brother's side. He was there as the tailors measured and hemmed her new robes, as her hair was cut and styled, even as she practiced her basic firebending forms. She wanted to say it was because he was such a paranoid brat that he couldn't leave her alone, but it was she who followed him to official meetings with ministers and generals and she who paced in agitation outside the throne room during his private audience. She hated this place, she hated being left alone, she hated the itch on her skin begging her to just burn it all.

Zuko did not lack for trust in her. She would have been appalled by his naiveté if she weren't clinging to it so hard.

It was during preparations in the war room – oh wait, _peace_ room – that Mai found them. She'd been, let's say, less than happy about Azula being back in the palace. After day two she got tired of making snide comments, retreating to her rooms to confer with Ty Lee, most likely. Azula couldn't say she missed either of them, except those two times during firebending practice. She really was rather rusty.

All of the Kyoshi Warriors trooped in after Mai, green robes sweeping across the floor. At least they were good for one thing. Azula didn't even bother rising as the chamber fell silent, ministers and admirals alike eyeing the foreign bodyguards that supposedly protected their Fire Lord. Zuko motioned to them and they grudgingly filed out, more than one rubbernecking as they did. Mai came to a halt directly in front of Zuko, who stood to face her, arms crossed and glower set on his face. Suki and Ty Lee flanked Mai, expressions as serious and dour as either could get.

Azula caught Ty Lee's eye and bared her teeth. Ty Lee made a choked sound in her throat, involuntarily taking a step backward. Azula clenched her hand into a fist, feeling all the flame in the room just beyond the edge of her control. _Traitor.__Ty__Lee,__you__traitor.__You__want__to__be__Zuko's,__I'll__make__you__his.__They__won't__even__be__able__to__find__you__beneath__all__the__scars__…_

The flame flickered blue and then, sharply pulled back to orange. Azula gasped, air rushing out of her lungs as if from one direct, brutal punch. Zuko had turned and was giving her a quelling look.

She hated how quickly she obeyed.

"What is this, Mai?" he asked, dismissing Azula to face his girlfriend.

"You're not actually _that_ stupid," Mai replied.

"Try me."

Azula smirked. Oh, Zu-zu. She always enjoyed how readily he admitted to his idiocy.

Mai didn't even look at her, continuing, "Zuko, stop it. You don't need to do this."

"We're not here to fight you, Zuko," Suki said. She stepped forward to lay a hand on Zuko's arm, eyes wide with sympathy. Azula felt sick at the sight – except, oh, that was interesting.

"We're here because we care," Ty Lee added. The Kyoshi Warriors nodded with her; Azula found it hard to suppress the building guffaw.

"Sending Azula to Yu Dao won't solve anything, Zuko," Mai said. "You need to invite the Avatar here to speak with him directly."

Zuko shook his head, backing away from her.

"It's already gone too far. It's not even about him, anymore. Yu Dao needs to be protected and assured that the Fire Nation stands with them."

Frustration was plain on Suki's face. It was odd, Azula thought. She toyed with her hair, watching the other girl. Even through her face paint, she was clearly worried, even more so than Mai. For once, it didn't seem to be from Mai's lack of affect either. Suki knew something that Mai didn't.

"Zuko, don't force this," Suki urged. She gave a sidelong glance to Mai, trying to gauge how much she understood. Mai seemed oblivious – as did Zuko.

"I won't stop you from leaving," he said. "I won't make you fight Sokka."

"It's not about that!" Ty Lee burst out.

Murmurs rippled through the Kyoshi Warriors. Even Mai seemed surprised. Ty Lee shrank back under the scrutiny, torn between embarrassment and horror.

"Oh, please. As if it isn't obvious?" Azula scoffed. She dropped her feet from the table where she'd been resting them, standing in one smooth motion. She glanced over to her brother, arching an eyebrow. "In case it isn't obvious, Zu-zu, some of the girls you've been fucking are actually falling for you and they don't like seeing you upset. Sad, isn't it?"

A faint blush rose on his cheeks, making him seem all the more wan and sickly underneath it. Azula tilted her head toward Mai. Surprisingly, no knives were being unsheathed. Suki and Ty Lee shifted in embarrassment, the latter fiddling with her hair, but no outraged denials sprang to their lips. In fact, no one seemed a bit surprised.

"I'm _impressed_," Azula said after a long moment of taking in the reactions. "It seems you're an even bigger whore than grandfather, Zuko. Is there anyone in the palace you're not fucking?"

"That's none of your business," Zuko growled.

Behind them both, there was a shuffling sound. Azula turned. One of the guardsmen had raised his hand, giving Zuko a somewhat expectant look as he caught his eye. Zuko looked up the man and then down, before turning away dismissively. The guard's face fell.

"But clearly Suki is lying," Azula argued in annoyance. "It's not about Sokka or your idiocy."

"Of course not! It's about the promise!" Zuko replied. His eyes went wide as his words caught up to him. He shot Azula a glare; she smiled smugly.

He had bigger issues at hand. Mai had rounded on him, poking a finger into his chest.

"_What__promise_?"

The governor refused to talk to them. Specifically, to the Avatar. He did however eventually agree to meet with Princess Ursa and General Iroh. That itself was a hard fought victory for the group – it seemed that the generous reward Zuko offered to anyone who found his mother had resulted in more than one fake coming forward, and that was without getting into her own apparently shady political history.

"I was banished for treason," Ursa offered when questioned. Despite enthusiastic responses to that, she had declined to elaborate.

She and Iroh were cautious in their appraisals of Yu Dao's situation.

"The governor is a reasonable man," Iroh said.

Sure, reason. That was what was driving all of this. Katara was ready to throw her hands up and storm the gates, but neither Ursa nor Iroh would hear of it.

Days passed.

Katara was lying on her stomach in a field outside the city walls, aiming droplets of water at blades of grass with increasing when something finally happened. It was, for once, Sokka who was the first to notice. He bolted upright from her he had been polishing his bone knife, dropping that well cherished weapon to the ground. Aang and Toph stopped in their practice of earthbending, and even Iroh and Ursa seemed to realize something was up, emerging from the tent where they conferred to watch as Sokka dashed across the meadow to throw himself at Suki.

Determined to prove Sokka wrong about the 'oogies', she stared long and hard at the extensive greeting Sokka gave to Suki, crossing her arms smugly and raising an eyebrow at him as he dragged Suki back to the group. Suki raised her hand for a quick wave, barely greeting them before Sokka was nagging for her attention again.

"Not that I mind, but what brings you out here?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko's here."

Katara shared a look with Aang, trepidation rising at the name. Looked like it was finally time for round two. Her eyes slipped over to Iroh and Ursa, but they kept their peace, watching with calculated interest.

"So you're with us, then?" Aang asked.

Suki seemed startled at the question. She looked around, as if seeing the protest for the first time.

"What? Oh, no. I mean, I'm here _with_ Zuko. The Kyoshi Warriors are acting as his bodyguards."

"What?" Katara asked, aghast. "But you're Earth Kingdom!"

Suki frowned at her, shaking her head.

"Kyoshi Island's not Earth Kingdom. Besides, it's more complicated than that. Politics are for the politicians. They'll figure it out. The Kyoshi Warriors just want to keep the peace, and that means protecting Zuko right now," she explained reasonably. Sokka nodded along and even Aang seemed fairly convinced.

Katara felt frustration building in her. It wasn't that easy! They couldn't just forget everything the Fire Nation had done and let them walk away with the spoils of war! Peace meant righting past wrongs and the colonies were where it had to start, even if Zuko was getting cold feet.

"Protect him from what?" Katara asked. "Us?"

"There have been multiple attempts on his life since his coronation. He's barely even sleeping. Haven't you seen him? He looks terrible." Suki turned at that abruptly, putting her hand on Sokka's arm. "Before I forget, there's something I need to tell you, Sokka."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Is this about that 'open relationship' thing again?"

Suki blushed beneath her grease paint. Sokka huffed out an offended breath, crossing his arms. He didn't seem at all angry, however.

"Suki," he said, drawing out her name. "Couldn't you have run it past me first?"

She shrugged, locking her hands behind her back and digging her foot into the ground.

"He needed me, Sokka. Besides, it's not that different from what we did on the Boiling Rock."

"But I wasn't there this time!" Sokka complained.

"Well," Suki said, eyelids fluttering. "You can be next time."

Sokka flushed bright red and Katara sputtered as she finally caught what they meant. She really didn't need to be thinking about her brother and Suki and Zuko that way.

Katara sidled over to Aang and bent down, whispering harshly, "Is it me, or did they just redefine oogie?"

"I don't know, the monks always taught me…. Yes. Oogie."

"It's nice that Zuko has friends," Iroh proclaimed behind them. Katara turned, only to see him wiping away joyful tears.

The crowds parted and bowed respectfully on the streets of Yu Dao as Zuko walked toward the gates, Kyoshi Warriors leading the way as an honor guard. Azula walked three paces behind her brother, chafing at her position. It should have been her in the lead, or Father. On the other hand… her eyes scanned the tense faces of the colonists, reveling in the pathetic gratitude they exhibited as they kneeled. Strange, but it reminded her of the value of peasants. She'd actually missed them.

Zuko halted at the gates, cape settling around him in a flutter. The effect was somewhat ridiculous, but then it _was_ Zu-zu. Azula pulled the look off far better, in her opinion, cape included.

Without a single signal given, the guardsmen at the gates silently opened them. The Kyoshi Warriors moved into position, readying their shields against the protestors.

The day before, they'd sent Suki out beyond the city wall, to take a measure of the Avatar's forces. It was only with her unconditional determination to protect Zuko that Mai had even been willing to let him out of the country. The promise would not be fulfilled while she still stood ready to fight – although Mai had come close to murdering Zuko personally when she found out what it was. Azula had read Suki's ridiculous honesty in her eyes; she wouldn't betray them or give away Azula's presence while she talked to the Avatar. When Suki hadn't reported back immediately, Azula urged Zuko to take the moment to strike. They had the element of surprise and a sleeper agent in the enemy's camp. Any delay for "talking" would only weaken their position.

And, for once, Zuko had listened.

The governor of Yu Dao stood behind Azula and she could almost hear his teeth chattering.

"It'll be fine, you fool," she told him.

"Of course, Princess."

The words were rote, but there was a kind of strength in them. Father was right. The people found comfort in their Princess and Fire Lord standing together. She raised her chin, eyes set on the wide green meadow slowly being revealed by the opening gates. It was good to be back.

The protestors were a motley, dirty collection of orphans and homeless wretches. Azula's lip curled as she surveyed them. Few were from Yu Dao itself. Some were reportedly from that forest where the reservoir had been destroyed by terrorists some time back. None posed a threat.

At least, they wouldn't, without the Avatar championing their ridiculous cause.

Yellow and saffron robes swishing with dramatic wind he'd clearly summoned himself, he marched at the forefront of his little group of friends. Suki walked with the Water Tribe boy, slightly sheepish expression on her face. She'd been sent in part to prevent this kind of confrontation, but at least she hadn't given away the game. Azula smirked at the satisfying gasps as she stepped out from behind her brother's shadow, inspecting her nails casually.

"You," hissed Katara.

Azula locked eyes with her. She'd enjoy killing that bitch for what she'd done.

"Oh, very astute. Me, indeed."

The Avatar stepped protectively in front of the girl, staff wielded to hold her back. His eyes were burning with anger as he stared at Azula, but his question was directed to Zuko.

"What is this? What do you think you're doing?"

"Seriously," Sokka broke in. "Shouldn't she be in jail for forever?"

"For what?" Azula asked lightly. She thought of her room at the asylum, its silks and fine tea sets and the mockery in every pathetic gift the courtiers had given her. A cold rage burned in her stomach. She wasn't going back there.

"For murder!" Katara snapped.

Azula sauntered forward, indifferent to the Avatar's visible unease and anger. She leaned in, inspecting him from top to bottom.

"Of whom? The only person I ever murdered is right here. And we all know how that turned out." She laid her hand on his chest for a brief moment, feeling his heartbeat. Katara shouted something – oh, these jealous types – and Azula dropped into a firebending stance, ready to aim lightning through his wretched form once again. "Shall I try again?"

"Azula…" Zuko sighed from behind her.

She laughed, falling back to join him. She flicked her hair out of her eyes, slinging an arm around his waist.

"I was just teasing, Zu-zu."

The Avatar pressed his lips into a thin line, gray eyes serious as he looked to Zuko.

"This doesn't look like a negotiation."

"It's not. You and the other protestors will disperse and leave my people in peace."

"Peace." Katara snorted in disgust. "You call this peace, Zuko? It's just more Fire Nation domination."

Zuko shook his head.

"We're done, Katara. Leave this village alone. Azula and I are prepared to defend it. You of all people know what that means."

Katara clenched her jaw, angry tears coming to her eyes. The Avatar looked disappointed, as well, whereas Sokka kept looking between them all, a disbelieving expression on his face. The little earthbender had one foot put forward, testing the sincerity of everyone present. Azula watched her curiously, but her read on the situation was apparently the same. Everyone meant it, but no one was ready to back it up. Not yet. Toph seemed as disappointed as Azula did that there wouldn't be a fight.

Suki was the one to step between the groups. The Kyoshi Warriors around Zuko moved instinctively, making a space for her in their formation.

"There's someone else you need to talk to first, Zuko," she said. Her eyes were wide, limpid pools of blue as she gazed earnestly at Zuko. Amused, Azula looked for Sokka's reaction, but he apparently wasn't as hilariously jealous as his sister. "Before you say anything you can't take back."

The Avatar and Katara stepped aside and, emerging from the protestors, Uncle and Mother stepped to the forefront of the crowd.

Azula dropped her arm from around her brother, stumbling back at the sight. She was alive. Father never said she was alive. Zuko too seemed winded and shaken by the sight, although his surprise was quickly overtaken by happiness.

"You found her!" he said to Iroh as the older man pulled him into a hug.

The tension in the factions seeped away. Azula dug her fingernails into her palms, eyes darting for a way to escape. The Kyoshi Warriors were to each side, the Avatar and his idiot friends to the front. They were grinning dopily at each other as if all the problems were solved, but she had no doubt they'd prove a formidable barrier if she tried running. Zuko was at her back and Mother kept coming closer.

Azula gasped, backing away.

"Mother, stop. Stop!" she shouted. "You're not here! You're not real!"

"She is quite real, Princess Azula. How we found each other was an exciting adventure – and surely one you will like to hear later," Iroh told her.

His irritating, smug voice was almost enough to calm her. She nodded jerkily, breath coming too quickly and her voice too shrill as she asked, "Is that true?"

Mother smiled at her gently, reaching out to take her hand.

"Of course, Azula. We will talk later." Mother held out her other hand, waiting for Zuko to take it. She squeezed their hands, adding, "We will all talk."

Zu-zu looked about ready to throw himself sobbing at Mother – of course, the weakling – but he restrained himself, smiling at her instead.

Katara watched the reunion with discomfort and unease. A year ago, even six months ago, it would have warmed her to see Zuko reunited with his mother, but now she didn't know what to think. She was still too angry with him and too disgusted at his behavior to share his happiness. She only hoped Suki's gambit here, keeping his mother's return secret until this confrontation, would actually re-establish Zuko's commitment to the Harmony Restoration Movement.

"Aw, it's sweet," Aang said. She gave him a sidelong glance, catching the tears he was sniffling back. "Don't you think?"

"Just the gift I always wanted to give Azula," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She had no idea how Aang could be so charitable about the girl who not only killed him, but was threatening to do it again only moments before.

Suki nudged her.

"It's not about her. Maybe they'll finally get Zuko to see sense."

"Or maybe they'll all get matching capes!" Sokka added with enthusiasm. He pouted when they all turned and gave him annoyed looks. "Come on! Zuko and Azula already started!"

Among the reunited family, their conversation had turned to similar matters. About politics, not capes.

"However," Princess Ursa was saying, "there is the matter of Yu Dao to resolve."

General Iroh took up her cue, asking Zuko, "Do you still have the knife I gave to you during the Siege of Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko nodded in confusion, leaning down to pull an ornate knife from his boot.

Ursa took it from him, inclining her head gently.

"Thank you, dear."

She pulled the knife from its sheath. It gleamed in the sunlight, words outlined on its blade. Katara squinted, trying to make out the inscription, but it was too far away. Ursa examined the knife for a moment and seemed well pleased with its condition. Looking up, she caught Katara eye, expression flattening.

It was Aang that Ursa addressed.

"Avatar, I understand that a promise has been made to return this city to the Earth Kingdom and to keep peace between all the nations of our world. But we will not do this at the cost of my people's lives and homes. Some promises are meant to be broken." Ursa lifted the knife again, displaying the inscription: _Never__give__up__without__a__fight._ She stepped closer; despite herself, Katara uncorked her bending water. Ursa moved far closer than Katara anticipated, closing the gap between herself and Aang. She held the knife to Aang's throat. "My family lives by these words. If you ever try to fulfill your _promise_ – if you harm either of my children – you will die bloody and gasping, exactly the same as the last man to threaten my children."

Stunned silence fell over the group as they watched Ursa turn and sweep dramatically back to her son's side.

"See," Sokka whispered. "How cool would that look with a cape?"

Iroh gave them a sad look, retreating to Zuko's side as well.

"I would advise you to take Princess Ursa's threats seriously. My father was old, yes, but quite hardy and powerful. I'd rather not see you dead at her hand as well," he said. He waited a beat, considering, before he added, "And of course, if you threaten my nephew again I will most definitely kill you."

He put his hand on Zuko's arm, urging him to turn. The Fire Lord gave Katara and the others one last look, standing proud and defiant with his family, before he turned and walked back into the city. His honor guard of Kyoshi Warriors silently flanked him as he went. Katara's hand curled into a fist at the sight. Their own allies, betraying them. Betraying the Earth Kingdom. It was unbelievable.

Azula spared once last, lingering glance for the group. Her eyes glittered with triumph and only a little malice, for once the least murderous looking of her family. Arm around her daughter, Princess Ursa followed Zuko, back brazenly turned to Aang. The gates of Yu Dao slammed closed behind them.

Suki swore aloud.

"Crap!" She turned apologetic eyes on them all, thumbing back toward the city wall. "I kinda gotta go. I'm supposed to be protecting Zuko. You know how it is. I promised."

She waved to the tower, trying to get them to open the walls back up. Sokka sidled away from the group, mumbling quick goodbyes before joining her.

Katara struggled to find words, looking between Aang and Toph.

"What just happened?"

Aang shrugged.

"You got me. I guess it's just us and Toph now, Sweetie."

There was a quiet gagging noise from Toph.

"You know," she said, backing away. "I think I can hear my students. Yeah. They need me. Back at the school…"

"What is _wrong__with__everybody_?" Katara shouted.


End file.
